Girl Scouts of Utah
Girl Scouts of Utah '''is a youth organization in Murray, Utah for girls in grades K-12. Levels Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout Journey We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. '''She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: * It’s Your Story—Tell It! * It’s Your Planet—Love It! * It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Cookies * Thin Mints * Girl Scout S'mores * Savannah Smiles * Trefoils * Toffee-tastic * Do-si-dos * Samoas * Tagalongs Badges Girl Scout badges are a great way for a girl to explore her interests and learn new skills—and to remember every adventure and show the world what she’s accomplished. Daisies (Grades K-1) # Lupe the Lupine, Honest and Fair (Light Blue Petal) # Sunny the Sunflower, Friendly and Helpful (Yellow Petal) # Zinni the Zinnia, Considerate and Caring (Light Green Petal) # Tula the Tulip, Courageous and Strong (Red Petal) # Mari the Marigold, Responsible for What I Say and Do (Orange Petal) # Gloria the Morning Glory, Respect Myself and Others (Purple Petal) # Gerri the Geranium, Respect Authority (Magenta Petal) # Clover the Clover, Use Resources Wisely (Green Petal) # Rosie the Rose, Make the World a Better Place (Rose Red Petal) # Vi the Violet, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout (Violet Petal) # Amazing Daisy (Blue Promise Center) # Board Game Design Challenge # Buddy Camper # Count It Up # Design a Robot # Good Neighbor # How Robots Move # Making Choices # Model Car Design Challenge # Money Counts # Outdoor Art Maker # Roller Coaster Design Challenge # Talk It Up # What Robots Do Brownies (Grades 2-3) # Artist - Painting Badge # Athlete - Fair Play Badge # Citizen - Celebrating Community Badge # Cook - Snacks Badge # First Aid - Brownie First Aid Badge # Girl Scout Way - Brownie Girl Scout Way Badge # Naturalist - Bugs Badge # Money Manager # Philanthropist # Meet My Customers # Give Back Juniors (Grades 4-5) # Animal Habitats Badge # Geocacher Badge # Playing the Past Badge # Product Designer Badge # Social Butterfly Badge # Horseback Riding Badge # Artist - Drawing Badge # Athlete - Practice with Purpose Badge # Citizen - Inside Government Badge # Cook - Simple Meals Badge # First Aid - Junior First Aid Badge # Girl Scout Way - Junior Girl Scout Way Badge # Naturalist - Flowers Badge # Business Owner Badge # Savvy Shopper Badge # Cookie CEO Badge # Customer Insights Badge Cadettes (Grades 6-8) # Digital Movie Maker # Eating for Beauty # Public Speaker # Science of Happiness # Screenwriter # Book Artist # Woodworker # Special Agent # Trailblazing # Baby Sitter # Night Owl # Animal Helpers # Field Day # Entrepreneur # Netiquette # Archery # Outdoor Art Apprentice # Artist - Comic Artist # Athlete - Good Sportsmanship # Citizen - Finding Common Ground # Cook - New Cuisines # First Aid - Cadette First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Cadette Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Trees # Budgeting # Comparison Shopping # Financing My Dreams # Business Plan # Marketing # Think Big Seniors (Grades 9-10) # Buying Power # Financing My Future # Girl Scout Senior Safety Award # Girl Scouts Global Action Award # Gold and Silver Torch Award # International World Friendship Recognition Pin # Senior Community Service Bar # Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar # World Thinking Day Award # Customer Loyalty # My Portfolio # Paddling # Outdoor Art Expert # Artist - Collage # Athlete - Cross-Training # Citizen - Behind the Ballot # Cook - Locavore # First Aid - Senior First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Senior Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Sky Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) # Ultimate Recreation Challenge # Outdoor Art Master # Research and Development # P & L # On My Own # Good Credit # Artist - Photographer # Athlete - Coaching # Citizen - Public Policy # Cook - Dinner Party # First Aid - Ambassador First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Ambassador Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Water Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Religious Award My Promise, My Faith Pin Girls of all grade levels can now earn the My Promise, My Faith pin developed by Girl Scouts of the USA. This pin, which girls can earn once a year, complements existing religious recognitions and allows all girls to further strengthen the connection between their faith and Girl Scouts. A girl earns the My Promise, My Faith pin by carefully examining the Girl Scout Law and directly tying it to tenets of her faith. Requirements for this pin are included in The Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for all levels. Girl Scouts, Spirituality, and Faith The entire Girl Scout experience is based on the Girl Scout Promise and Law, which include principles and values common to most faiths. Girl Scouts and faith-based communities share an enduring tradition of Girl Scouting and spiritual expression that spans our organization’s history. Girl Scouts is also proudly nonpartisan, secular, and inclusive. In remaining secular, our intent is not to minimize a girl’s religious experience; to the contrary, Girl Scouts is a place where girls of all faiths can honor their spirituality while at the same time embracing the diversity of the Girl Scout Movement. Membership currently consists of 3 million girls and volunteers as well as over 59 million alumnae, includes women and girls of varied religious traditions. Girl Scouts has a rich history of partnership and collaboration with faith-based communities which is highlighted by the My Promise, My Faith pin, which complements existing religious recognitions and allows all girls to further strengthen the connection between their faith and Girl Scouts. Faith-based awards include religious recognitions as well as the My Promise, My Faith pin. Many faith-based communities offer programs, in conjunction with Girl Scouts, which recognize local girl members. Adult volunteers from faith-based organizations partner with girls by connecting the My Promise, My Faith pin to their faith’s own religious recognitions, guiding girls through their personal faith journey and helping them understand their faith intellectually and spiritually. When Girl Scout founder Juliette Gordon Low first assembled 18 girls from Savannah, Ga., for that first meeting on March 12, 1912, she believed all girls should be given the opportunity to develop physically, mentally and spiritually. Today, Girl Scouts is for all girls from kindergarten through high school. Wherever girls live, whatever their circumstances, Girl Scouts helps girls develop their leadership potential, connect with others, and take action to make a difference in the world. Self-discovery and spiritual expression were core values from the earliest days of Girl Scouting, and these same values are a part of today’s Girl Scout Leadership program, shaping girls into the future leaders of tomorrow. = Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of Utah Category:Part of WAGGGS